Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and an image sensor.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in conjunction with an increase in pixels in image sensors, and optimization of speeds for reading out from image sensors, a required transmission capacity between an image sensor and a circuit (DSP, Digital Signal Processor) for signal processing connected thereto is increasing. In response to such a requirement, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-120158 discloses a technique for optimizing data transmission/reception between circuits by transmitting packets divided into a plurality of transmission channels in transmission/reception of data between an image sensor and a DSP.
However, in an image capturing system having an image sensor, a circuit for signal processing, and a control unit (for example, a CPU), it is necessary to transfer control information (for example, coordinate information) to each circuit from the control unit. In particular, because the circuit for signal processing processes image data in accordance with a size of an image output from the image sensor, when the image size of the image data output from the image sensor is changed, it is necessary for the circuit for signal processing to receive control information such as coordinate information from the control unit. Additionally, when there is a pixel of an optical black area for which the image sensor is light-shielded, for example, and the circuit for signal processing corrects pixel data of an effective pixel region using pixel data of that region, it is necessary for the circuit to receive coordinate information for the above-described two regions from the control unit. Because at this time the control unit transmits similar control information for the image sensor and the circuit for signal processing, it is envisioned that the system will become more complicated because, accompanying the increase in processing performed by the circuit for signal processing, the control information respectively transmitted from the control unit will increase.